


Even for a second it felt real

by Karteumi



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karteumi/pseuds/Karteumi
Summary: Watanabe You experiences trouble in her relationship with one Tsushima Yoshiko.She finds comfort in someone else's arms.
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Watanabe You, Tsushima Yoshiko/Watanabe You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Even for a second it felt real

“Even if it’s fake, I feel that it’s real.”

When You first met Yoshiko, She couldn’t be happy that there was someone else interested in clothing like her. Yoshiko was into cosplay, and You loved making costumes, there was an obvious match in these two, You knew it so well that they would have a bright future ahead of them. At the end of her Highschool years, before going into college, You decided it was the right time. After her graduation ceremony, She called out to Yoshiko, and confessed.

“Hey, You-chan..” Yoshiko looks away from You, “Wh-what did you need m-my little d-demon!” She then goes into her signature pose, a nervous smile on her lips and her cheeks visibly red. You could tell Yoshiko was expecting this. 

“I’ll cut to the chase, I love you Yoshiko, Please.. Go out with me!”

You couldn’t help but smile, It was a memory of how she and Yoshiko came to be. A simple story. It’s now been a year and a half since they started dating, Yoshiko followed You into the same college You goes to, and now they share an apartment with each other. 

“You-chan! You’re spacing out again!” Poke. Poke.  
“Chika-chan stop it! Sorry I’m just tired.” You follows it up with a yawn.  
“Oh, Did Yoshiko keep you up again last night? Huehuehue..” Chika snickers.  
“Yeah! B-but not sexually!” You returns with a laugh.  
“Let me guess, She was having a fit again?” When Chika said this, You could only sigh and look blankly at the ground.  
“She’s great, but sometimes it’s hard to understand her. Lately she’s been very unreasonable too. Like Being very clingy and stuff. She even had to say mean stuff about you Chika-chan.”  
“Whaaaaaat? Like, what did she say about me!?”  
“I’ll keep it to myself okay? She doesn’t mean those stuff anyways, She just says those this because she’s angry.” You thought it was better to just keep the specific details in, fearing that Chika and Yoshiko might end up fighting. She never liked negative stuff around after all.  
“So she’s just badmouthing people because of her bad mood? That’s not healthy at all You-chan! Now that you say that, You’ve been bad mouthed by her too aren’t you??” Chika ouffed out her cheeks.  
“S-sometimes.” You rubbed the back of her head.  
“You-chan I get how kind you are and forgiving, but you have to talk to Yoshiko-chan about stuff like this! You’ll burn yourself out if you keep tolerating this kind of behavior!”  
“I know.. I’ll talk okay?” You smiles at Chika, in which the latter just gives a light punch to her shoulder.  
“I’ve gotta go now You-chan! My next class is in 10 minutes! Oh! I know! Why don’t ya come with me later to a party! It’s a year opener party for my club! They said we can bring up to 2 people along! So Why don’t ya come! Laters!” Chika then ran off, without You having a chance to reply.  
“I guess I can’t deny her.”

A few messages to Yoshiko later, You somehow managed to convince Yoshiko about the party. You looked at the spam of angry messages at her, and sighs for the unknown time that day. Yoshiko is kind and caring, but she can be extra, is what You felt.  
“It’s like she doesn’t trust me at all.”  
As the day began to end, and night was coming, You managed to meet up with Chika. The party was held a small venue, just enough to fit 40 people at max, there was a lot of food and drinks while everybody started to chat amongst themselves. You, who sat at the corner was feeling overwhelmed by the party so she decided to take a little rest, and there she saw a striking red at the other end of the room. The red in question was the color of the person’s hair, it was long, and You couldn’t stop looking at it. The person then turned around, You was able to see how the red-head had a nice outfit on her slender frame, she was beautiful.  
“Oggling another girl when you have a girlfriend, you’re so low You.” A voice sounds beside You.  
“Kanan-chan! N-no I’m not oggling her!” You bursts into a full blush.  
“ Bad girl! Well I mean Riko-chan is very pretty if I do say so myself,” Kanan was now also looking at the red-headed girl.  
“Riko is her name?” You whispered as she was again stuck looking at the girl.  
“Hey kanan! Come here! Dia is being a nerd again! Nyahahaha!” a shrill voice called out to the blue-haried girl and without a moment’s notice Kanan left You alone. It wasn’t for long the person You was staring at sat beside her.  
“I couldn’t help but notice you’ve been staring at me for a while. Is there something wrong?”  
When You looked at the side to hear where a soothing voice came from, the girl she kept on staring at was already beside her. You felt some strings on her heart tug, She felt warm from her voice alone.  
“N-no no I just think you’re pretty cute that’s all!” She blurts out.  
Riko just giggles as You blushed after realizing what she said.  
“I’m Sakurauchi Riko.” Riko then smiles at You,  
“I-I’m Watanabe You! I-it’s nice to meet you!” You does her signature salute without thinking about it.  
Riko then giggles again.  
“You’re cute too You-chan, Let’s be good friends!”  
At this point, You melted.

It was by then, before the party ended, The two had already exchanged numbers, You getting some teases after all, getting a pretty girl’s number when she had a girlfriend already. You just awkwardly laughs the night away.

It was already midnight when You got back to her and Yoshiko’s shared apartment, When she came in, she took note that, it was clean and the lights were off. Like Yoshiko wasn’t there. She ventured in the apartment, and she finds Yoshiko sitting in front of her computer as usual. 

“How was your time with your mistress?” Yoshiko said bluntly when she felt You stand beside her.  
“It was a party with Chikan-chan and Kanan-senpai. I wasn’t with a mistress you know.” You proceeds to go hug Yoshiko.  
“You smell like alchohol.. and..” Yoshiko’s eyes widen for a second.  
“Perfume. You don’t have the kind of perfume. I knew it. You were out drinking with another girl. Is it Chika? Or Kanan? I’ll kill them…” Yoshiko was going into a fit again, You panicked.  
“Their my friends and I wasn’t alone with a girl!”  
“Wasn’t alone! Then you were with a girl that’s not me!”  
“Yoshiko I just went to a party nothin-“  
“I had it with you and giving time to your friends! Let’s just.. Let’s just breakup !!”

You has heard these words before. Whenever Yoshiko was in a fit, this was her extra. She always threatened You she’d leave her, and You was a sucker for this. She wanted warmth, and she can only see Yoshiko. But this time, it stung so bad, she just left without saying anything else. 

You found herself sitting in front of a convenience store, looking at the street and contemplating the things she could’ve done. She sighs. She knows after a few hours, Yoshiko’s fury ill subside and everything will go back to normal. 

She returns to her apartment as planned, and yoshiko was there on the floor a crying mess for You to clean up. The’ve been like this ever since Yoshiko started to grow scared of You leaving her, Yoshiko tried to change but she didn’t want You to leave. And she would do anything to prevent it.  
A few days after the whole fight, You was still stung and hurt by the words Yoshiko said and was just sitting down in a café near the campus, when a familiar red-head sat down in front of her,  
“Seat taken?” The red heaid said with a smile.  
“hi Riko-chan, No It’s all good!”  
“What’s up with you, You don’t look so well.”  
“It’s just relationship problems. It’ll pass.”  
“Like what?”  
“… My girlfriend’s recently been getting worse, like, she would throw hurtful words at me without remorse when she’s angry.” You sighs.  
“I see…I don’t think she should be like that, I do understand we say things we don’t mean when we’re emotional, but there are limits.” Riko took a sip from her drink.  
“I miss her warmth…” You slumps down on the table.  
Riko couldn’t help but be entranced by You, There was something about it that made her want to give something to You, and her words just slipped out:  
“I can give you warmth.”


End file.
